


Pie, Impala and Sammy

by SamsterLUV89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guilty John Winchester, Impala, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Light Angst, No Porn, No Sex, Pie, Pre-Canon, Supportive Sam Winchester, Teen Dean, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamsterLUV89/pseuds/SamsterLUV89
Summary: A one shot on why Dean loves pie, and why pie is not cake.We all know how Dean has always been there for Sam but who was there for Dean. So I have attempted to take a look at Dean's psyche when he is not worried about Sam. I mean he was also a kid and as a kid, he must have had some desires which he curbed in order to look after Sam and not only be his brother but also his parent.





	Pie, Impala and Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, sadly.  
> FYI, I suck in summary...  
> I would like to thank my beta SupernaturallyConfused11 for encouraging my crazy idea.

The last time Dean remembers celebrating his birthday was when he was four years old. Dean loves sweets there was no hiding, but on his birthday, his mom would make it extra special. His mom would bake a Dean special cake which meant chocolate cake decorated with gummies, candy canes and m&ms. He remembers running around the Kansas home, after consuming the loaded cake, the sugar high was fun for Dean but not so much for John. "Why Mary??? Why you have to bake that cake? You know how Dean gets after consuming all that sugar," John would complain every time while chasing Dean.

"But John it is his favourite, I can't say no, especially during his birthday," Mary would reply with a soft smile. After consuming all the cake, Dean remembers sitting down in front of the fireplace and opening the gifts.

The fourth birthday was extra special because his Mom had told him that in next four month he will have a baby brother to play with. Dean had already started to plan the games he would play with his brother. He even forced his mom to eat an extra piece of cake saying that it is for his brother. "Mommy, even Sammy needs to know how yummy it is," he had said. Yes, it was Dean who took to call his brother Sammy even before John and Mary decided to name him Samuel.

Dean remembers how huge of an affair birthday used to be, not just his but they just need an occasion to celebrate. They never partied it was always a small celebration limited to three of them. The only party he saw was when Sammy was born, their neighbours, dad's garage friends and Dean's friends had come over to celebrate.

Alas, everything changed because of that demon who decided to ruin his childhood by taking away his mom. Celebrating birthdays are no longer a huge deal, hell he will feel lucky if his dad remembers the date. John no longer has a place for such petty stuff; the only things worth remembering are the specifics of hunts, the exorcisms and sigils.

No matter how much Dean pretends to be strong and be Dad's perfect little boy, he feels sad at times. More than sad, he feels sorry for Sam because he never knew the life that Dean experienced before the evil took their mom. Though they don't celebrate like before, he does his best to make Sam feel special during his birthday, he tries to save money by skipping meals whenever Sam's birthday month is approaching. He gave up, and never thinks of his own birthday as it hurts to touch upon that part of memory. There is no one who cares enough to celebrate his birthday - Mary is dead, John has long forgotten and he never told Sam his birth date. There have been several occasions when Sammy had asked, "Dee, when is your birthday?" a standard question of Sam especially when they celebrate Sam's birthday. "Sammy, when someone wishes you Happy Birthday, you should say Thank You...not ask a question," Dean would reply.

Dean remembers one specific instance when he celebrated Sammy's fifth birthday. They were in yet another nameless motel; however, this motel was situated in a nice locale. The motel was facing a small play area and there was a small cafe right by its side. Dean had saved each and every penny; he had skipped few meals to surprise Sammy with a small cupcake. It was nothing fancy but a plain chocolate cupcake. They no longer had the luxury of fancy products, so these were the small things that made them happy. He had strategically placed the cake on the table topped with a small candle so that when Sammy wakes up his eyes would instantly fell on the cake. He had seen how Sam would eye the cakes kept on display, every time they pass by cafe while going to school. He thought this will bring that precious dimple smile on Sammy's face. Dean was glad that Sammy wasn't choosy like some of the other kids in his school. His baby brother would find happiness in every small little thing that is why he always wanted to show Sammy how special he was.

After arranging his small gift, he went to wake Sammy up. "Happy Birthday, little brother. Rise and Shine it's your birthday," Dean hollered while tugging Sammy's blanket. As predicted Sam woke up groggily and instantly his eyes went wide on the sight of a small cake. However, Dean was taken back when instead of predicted dimpled smile reaction, Sam started to wail. Dean was confused, "Hey Sammy, what's wrong buddy? Are you hurting?" he had asked. Sam said no and continued to wail. "Sammy, tell me what is wrong I will make it better, common Sammy it is your special day. Don't cry," Dean had hugged Sammy while rocking him back and forth.

Sam had eyed Dean warily, "Why don't you love me, Dean," he had asked. Dean was taken aback, "Whoa where did that come from, sport?"

"I...I spoke to Jay at school, he said ...he knows when his brother's birthday is. I told him that you never share your birthday with me. He said...he said that... he said that you don't love me and that ... you don't want to share the special day with me," Sam had answered in between hiccups.

The fat drops of tears weren't what Dean had expected and he never thought that his five-year-old brother would care enough to think of this trivial stuff. "I am so sorry, Sammy, I love you so much. Never ever doubt that" he had said while kissing Sam's forehead.

"Okay, when is your birthday," Sam had asked his mood has reasonably perked up, after listening to Dean's open confession of love. Dean sighed; he can never get over how relentless Sam is, once the kid gets something going, he won't stop until it is done. "Honestly, Sammy. I don't remember and it hurts to think of it," Dean had partially lied. He didn't want Sammy to know because he knew that if Sam comes to know about it then he will want to make it special and to do that either he will pester dad or he will try to do it by himself. Both the cases won't be pretty, as dad will get angry or might feel guilty whereas Sam will try to do something extravagant and hurt himself. He would rather lie to Sam.

Sam had gone quite after listening to Dean but after a moment he jumped from his bed and ran towards the table. He had grabbed his cupcake and came back to Dean. "It is okay Dean, you can share this special day with me. We will cut the cake together," Sam had said innocently, looking at Dean. If someone had pointed at Dean's wet eyes at that moment then he would have promptly blamed it on dust.

Since then Sammy had wished Dean Happy Birthday on 2 May, Dean knows that Sam still tries to find out about his birthday. Now, the only difference is that he doesn't ask him directly.

Today the hurt is more intense because today is his sixteenth birthday. If he believes what he sees around him, then the number sixteen is supposed to be special. He had seen his classmates gushing about their sixteenth birthday calling it sweet sixteen, and here is, Dean sitting longingly at the park bench reminiscing about good times. Dean, don't want to go to their motel today, he is feeling hurt and these days whenever he is hurt, he snaps at the next person he comes across. Generally, it is Sammy; he doesn't want to hurt the only good thing in his life just because he feels like shit.

Dean sat on the park bench seeing the sun going down over the horizon. The mobile was blaring in his pocket, he ignored for first two times but when it rang for the third time, Dean knew he can no longer ignore. It can be emergency, and if Dad finds out that he is ignoring the call purposely he would be ripped a new one. "So much for a birthday present," Dean murmured sarcastically.

He answered the call and felt instant relief when he heard Sam's voice on the other side. "Heya, Sammy," he said. "Dean, are you okay? Why weren't you answering the phone? Are you busy? Did I disturb you?" Sam asked his slew of questions. Dean sighed, "Sammy, take a deep breath. I am fine, and no, you didn't disturb me. I am on my way, don't worry okay."

"You don't have to come over if you don't want to. You can have fun with your friends. I just wanted to check since you didn't call," Sam replied feeling a bit dejected.

"I am not with my friends, Sammy. I just got held up at work. Sorry, I didn't call. I will see you in a bit, 30 minutes max," Dean tried to appease Sam.

Dean disconnected his call and took a deep breath. He gathered himself locking his thoughts in the deep recess of his mind. He put on his usual cheery demeanor and drove towards the motel. If you don't think about it, it won't hurt.

As Dean reached motel, the sun had gone down while the motel was drowned in darkness. Dean tried to access the situation for any immediate danger but couldn't find any. He cautiously opened the door, "Sammy," Dean called. He switched on the light hoping to see his little brother deep in sleep. However he was greeted with a loud shout out of "Happy Birthday," and a shower of cotton. Everything was so sudden that Dean couldn't grasp anything that is happening at the moment. His brother is showering him with cotton screaming Happy Birthday, and the table was scarcely decorated. Dean was speechless; he could see how much thought his little brother invested in everything. He tried as much as he could.

Dean watched his brother with misty eyes. "Thank You, Sammy. I... How? Did you..." This was the last thing he expected, there were several questions, but he couldn't ignore Sam's excited look. Sam looked like he won first prize.

"Happy Birthday Dean, Common, look what I got," Sam tugged Dean towards the decorated table, throwing a fistful of cotton at Dean. "Dude, where did you get the cotton from," Dean asked. Sam chuckled, "From the awesome place called a motel pillow."

Dean laughed out loud at Sam's smug face and puffed chest. As Dean eyed the closed container placed on the table, Sam's face fell, "Sorry Dean, I know generally people get a cake for a birthday but I didn't have enough money. I couldn't get cake."

"It is okay Sammy," Dean ruffled Sam's hair. Sam perked up on seeing Dean's smile, "I didn't get the cake, but I found this easy-to-bake pie at the store. And, guess what I baked it, too," Sam said opening the container.

Dean didn't know how to react, it was all too much. At first, he didn't expect much. Now, not only had Sam figured Dean's birthday but had also baked a pie for him.He remembered his mom bringing a small pie for him, she wasn’t sure if Dean will like but Dean had liked it. It wasn’t as good as cake but it wasn’t bad either, it was just another sweet his mommy baked for him. It was like he was four years old again. Dean gave up on his 'no chick flick' rule and pulled Sam in for a hug. He didn't care that he was crying this is the most awesome thing anyone has ever done for him.

"Dean, you okay. It is okay if you don't like pie. You don't want to eat it then it’s okay, it doesn't taste that good either," Sam reassured Dean. Dean could see Sam second-guessing himself; he immediately pulled back and smiled at Sam, "You kidding, this is the best thing in the world, Sammy."

"How would you know Dean? You never had pie," Sam asked sceptically. "Sammy, pie is the best thing in the world. I always wanted to have pie," Dean proclaimed as he grabbed a spoon and dug into the pie, he didn’t tell Sam the one-time mom baked a pie for him. Those emotions were still too raw to share, plus he didn’t want Sam to feel sad. He knows that Sam long for mom sometimes, espec "Yum, dude, the cake has nothing over this pie. This is the best thing I ever had. I always felt cake is over-rated," Dean said mouth stuffed with pie.

"Dude, don't talk with your mouth full," Sam groaned. "Don't just stand their bitch, common have some pie," Dean said. "Okay, Jerk," Sam replied, glad that Dean liked his gift.

"So, squirt spill," Dean said as he ate the pie. "What?" Sam asked innocently. Dean smirked,"How did you found out that today is my birthday?" "I am not stupid Dean, I figured it out, okay," Sam said, avoiding Dean's gaze. "Sammy, I know you are not stupid, and I am not hurt or sad. I just want to know, how did you figure it out," Dean could see Sam is stalling. "Promise you won't be mad," Sam asked trying his best to pull puppy eyes. The superpower that Sam unleashes when he needs to get out of trouble. "I promise, Sam," Dean rolled his eyes on his brother's antiques.

"Actually, I never stopped searching for the information on your birthday. Last month when we were at Uncle Bobby's place. Pastor Jim had come for a visit, he asked me if I need any help and I told him that I am searching for the info on your birthday and I can't ask you or dad as I wanted to keep it as a surprise. He said he knew someone you can hack into the records and he will call me once he finds out. Jim called after a week and told me your birthdate and also the hospital name. Did you know that you and I are born at the same hospital?" Sam said.

Dean nodded, taking in the information revealed by his brother. He can't believe Sam did all this just to find such a small information, regarding his brother. If Dean was getting emotional than no one can blame him. For the first time, Dean truly felt that he belonged to someone and there is someone who cares for him. "Thank You, Sammy this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me," Dean said while pulling Sam in for another hug. "This is the best birthday, ever," he said.

"Always there for you Dean," Sam patted Dean, he was happy that finally; he could do something for Dean. "You are happy, right Dean," he asked. "Sammy, this is the best birthday ever," Dean said

"Glad you liked pie, I wasn't sure you will like it," Sam confessed. "I love pie, Sammy. What is not to like? It is perfect," Dean said proudly. "You LOVE Pie," Sam asked incredulously. Dean just smirked and said, "Don't worry squirt I love you too, it is just you got a true competitor in the pie." Sam gave him his patent bitch face and walked off to clean the mess he created by tearing the pillow.

"Hey, I love you bitch," Dean said chuckling. "Whatever Jerk," Sam replied. Dean just took the scene in front of him. He meant it when he said this was the best birthday ever.

"Sorry Mom, but Sammy's pie is better than any cake ever made," he thought himself. He helped his brother in cleaning the mess as he didn't want his father to get angry. He left the table decoration and saved a small piece of a pie for his dad, on Sam's insistence.

That night, when John returned from the hunt, he had received a reminder voice message from his youngest son, a disappointed message from Pastor Jim and a gruff message from Uncle Bobby. The three message hinted at only one fact which was he failed as a father. Which father forgets his sons' birthday? Mary would be so disappointed with him, right now, he thought to himself. As he entered the motel room, he saw his sons deep in sleep while there was a piece of pie saved for him along with the diner food. "Happy Birthday, son," he said, as he ate the pie.

John didn't know how he would make up for all the lost birthday and other special moments. So, he thought of making Dean's sixteenth birthday as the most memorable one. Next morning, when the boys were getting ready for school he tied a small ribbon around impala's keys and gave it to Dean, saying "Happy Sweet Sixteen Son. I will hurt you if you hurt her." Dean and Sam were dumbfounded. Dean just hugged his dad and choked out thanks. There was awkwardness in the air which was broken the moment Sam said 'Christo.' The Winchesters laughed out loud since none of them did emotions very well.

Dean vowed then and there that pie and baby i.e impala is the best thing ever happened to him, after, Sammy of course.

______

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated


End file.
